


Ando Buscando

by PrincesaParkerina



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: Natalio has been acting different lately and instead of talking to him about it,Topa does the logical thing to do.Investigate.





	Ando Buscando

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey,another "Running away" story,I totally did not think about running away my whole childhood and teen years,nope.  
> This is loosely based off the flashback from "You Remind Me" but this time,Lila's here to put some sense into Topa and the timeline is a bit altered,Topa is a few months away from 14 and just started High School but Natalio might have bigger issues.

"Classenclown,please,it's the last time,I swear! This one's just really visible and I gotta meet Topa in ten minutes...."

Natalio pleaded,showing a depply purple spot on his right forearm to his aspiring chemist,best friend,Classenclown only sighed.

Natalio's uncle haven't left him alone ever since he found out about his nephew's close relationship with Topa,the bubbly,oblivious,artsy kid who had no idea any of this was happening.

Classenclown is not too fond of the guy but Natalio's willing to risk everything for him so the future scientist started looking for the formula he made specifically to disguise it,albeit taking his time.

"So,what are you guys gonna do today?" 

"He's terrified of insects because of this moth that kept eating at his clothes so he's trying to write a song about how great insects are so it can help him overcome that fear,he hadn't made much progress yet- ow." Natalio hissed and flinched when the clear green liquid made contact with his skin,the tall musician saw the purple slowly disappear but that's all it did,the pain would still have to dissipate on it's own.

"And what exactly do you have to do with any of this?" 

"I....Nothing,I want to help him,I want to be there for him,I enjoy his company-" 

"Then why don't you tell him? It's been two months of this,if his feelings were mutual,don't you think he would have noticed by now?" Classenclown interrupted with a defiant tone.

"Classen-" 

"Don't you?" 

"I just don't want to worry him,okay? He already has enough to deal with-" 

"Oh,poor Topa and his moth,you're being beaten every night,Natalio,you've got hidden nasty bruises all over your body,he needs to grow up and you need to find better company."

Classenclown huffed,got his small suitcase with a science kit inside and was heading out of the near empty Lab,he cared deeply about Natalio and hated to see him like this.

Natalio deserves better than Topa,he deserves someone who looks out for him the way he does.

"Classenclown!" the shorter of the two called out rather timidly and hesitant,dragging his feet,looking at the floor,the aspiring chemist turned around.

"I'm thinking about running away."

* * *

"Natalio,watch out! You're gonna step on them!" 

"On who?" 

"The crickets,Natalio....they're right there."

Natalio stepped carefully around Topa's messy,colorful room,hopping onto the way too comfy yellow sofa by the corner and stretched.

He could live here.

"What crickets? I thought you hated insects until two seconds ago." Natalio laid comfortably on the sofa,very amused smile playing on his lips.

Topa stood up from the desk where he was mindlessly doodling instead of doing homework to fetch the insects off the purple carpeted floor.

"I....do,but these crickets...they've been singing for me to sleep for the past 3 days,it's...been great,actually,I only woke up when they went to sleep at 7,they kinda snore really loud,but it's okay,it's time for school anyway!" Topa sat back on his red and blue padded bed,holding both crickets close to his chest and grinning bright,eyes pretty much glowing.

Natalio looked at the scene in front of him and gulped,running long fingers discreetly over his forearm,the last bruise he had gotten.

Topa was so happy,he'd always had problems with nightmares,mostly disturbing and incomprehensible ones and just the fact that these crickets had been able to put him to sleep and keep him that way until morning,a miracle not even Abuela had been able to accomplish and that's considering the kind woman spoils her boy rotten.

This is Topa,Natalio can't ruin this for him with his own burdens,he put on a big smile that he swore to himself wasn't forced.

"This is fascinating,Topa! What are their names?" the older's round face switched into complete surprise and shock in a rather comical way.

"Their names!!! I can't believe I forgot to give them names! Will you help me choose,Natalio?" 

"Por supuesto." now Natalio was sure the smile he displayed while hopping off the sofa to join Topa was genuine.

They spent hours thinking of names for the crickets and starting the first stages of a song for them,according to Topa,it was only fair,though they didn't get too far,since both teens can get easily distracted.

"Walter y Gaston? I still like Julián y Edgardo better....also I still don't know why one of them can't be called Natalio." said a rather tired Natalio,it was getting late,he'd have to go 'home' soon.

Granted,if everything went according to plan,it would be the last time he set foot in that place.

He'd finally have a chance to heal from his wounds,bruises and cuts,the best part: Topa would never have to know.

It's a Win-Win.

"Natalio,we already discussed this,Natalio's already you and only you,if I call him that than when I say 'Natalio' both will think it's them when I probably just meant one..." Topa mumbled sleepily on Natalio's shoulder,leaning heavier against it each second.

"Alright,alright,I get it,I still don't like it." Natalio said,finally giving up on the discussion,petting the other boy's dark curls,they were getting bigger and Abuela would probably cut them soon,Natalio wishes she wouldn't.

The older cuddled closer to him,it was very painful,the hidden bruises hurt from his shoulder to his forearm but having Topa so close to him was too good,he couldn't ask for anything better but Natalio knew he was beyond late already.

Topa himself was dozing off so no better time to-

"No,wait! Where are you going?! Please,don't go yet...." Topa sat up straight on the sofa,completely awake and alert,eyes fixed on the two tiny crickets by the door.

 _Tengo muchos juguetes,_  
_No salgan de mi habitación_  
_Mis sueños son mucho más bellos_  
_Cuando cantan los dos_

The aspiring singer stood up and grabbed both insects gently,putting them back on the tiny,makeshift stage him and Natalio made hours prior.

 _Mis sueños son mucho más bellos_  
_Cuando cantan los dos_

Topa smiled warmly when they were back to 'singing',he yawned and heard Natalio do the same.

"Topa,I should get goi-" Natalio started to stand up reluctantly.

"But it's almost 7! It's almost completely dark out,I'm sure Abuela won't mind if you stay,she'll call your uncle-" the short musician insisted.

He enjoyed Natalio's company more than anything in this world,he wanted to share every moment of his life with him,important or unimportant,it was a hundred times better if Natalio was there.

Also,it's dangerous to go outside alone in the dark,everyone knows that.

"No,Topa,thank you but I gotta go-" Natalio jumped from the sofa,kissed Topa's cheek,got ahold of his black and red backpack and ran out the house.

"Natalio,wait! Abuela can drive you.....home." 

"What just happened here?" asked an amused Pato surging by the door beside her little brother with a bowl of uncooked cookie dough.

"I don't really know...." replied a stunned Topa.

"You shouldn't be eating all of that by yourself,your tummy will hurt." he added,pointing at the bowl,she got a big spoonful and directed at her mouth.

"Try me,baby bro."

* * *

"You know that he hasn't gone home in weeks,right?"

"What? Who?" Lila facepalmed,how can Topa be so dense sometimes?

Or most times,all the time.

"Natalio,he wore long sleeves all Summer,my brother told me he'd seen him ask Classenclown to cover something for him some time ago,also he has been sleeping somewhere else that's not his house for the past month."

Lila had found Topa on his way back from a 'quick trip' to the small market place near his house to buy a few things for his Abuela,he offered Lila chocolate Ice Cream but this time she got it herself to prevent....disasters.

"Do you think there's something going on,Lila? Do you think it's serious? Why would he hide something from me? If he really is..."

Topa pondered out loud,sitting at a nearby bench,Lila following.It doesn't add up,he spent hours after school with Natalio today,like every other day.

They feel like compensating since they don't really share any classes at all.

"Well,I don't know why but he's definitely hiding something." warned Lila,shrugging.

"What do I do?! How do I even start?" Topa was two steps from panic mode,he hopes Natalio's going somewhere safe,at least.

"By asking him if something's wrong?" Topa just stared blankly at her.

"I'll Investigate!!! Look for clues,follow him around-" the singer started excitedly.

This could be fun! 

"Ask him-"

"Ask Classenclown and Don Santiago if he's been acting different-

"Ask him-"

"Follow him home."

"Topa,just talk to him,will ya?" the red-haired teen exclaimed,exasperated,letting the ice cream fall herself.

"What's the fun in that?" Topa shrugged,Lila was mentally choking him,she inhaled deeply,closing her eyes and touching the bridge of her noise.

"I....could buy you another one if you want." Topa said innocently,pointing at the fallen melting sweet.

"Tomorrow,after my Basketball practice we'll follow him,don't be late."

She stood up and left without another word.

* * *

Topa was too impatient,he needed answers immediately,now that this is on his mind,it just won't leave.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this,being alone and outside at night worst of all never did well for him,but he needed to do this,for Natalio.

So he quickly left the groceries home and headed for Natalio's...house,or at least,the house he thought Natalio was living up until now.

Pato noticed him quickly sneaking away and followed,it was already dark out and Abuela would definitely call her out for not watching out for him,Topa was up for something and she had the intention of telling everything.

He was getting to Natalio's place! Without telling Abuela! This is gonna be good!

"Kid.....I haven't seen Natalio in a month,he might be dead floating by the lake as far as I know,now get out of my face,I'm busy."

Pato heard Tío Santiago tell a dejected Topa,who walked back with his head down,the aspiring racer jogged after him.

"Wait,wait,wait! Topa! I didn't know Natalio was missing! He was at our place a couple hours ago!" Topa stopped and looked at her,startled that she caught him,her face showed genuine concern however,Natalio is family.

"Apparently he is,he ran away from home,I can't believe he didn't tell me..." Topa bowed his head,Pato lifted his chin and made him look her in the eyes.

"Look,this is not what we should be worrying about right now,Natalio's missing,do you have a plan?" the younger of the two shook his head,Pato sighed.

"But Lila said she's gonna help find him tomorrow!" his mood suddenly brightened up and so did Pato's,she smirked.

"Lila? Oh we're definitely in good hands here,once she finds him,he'll not only regret running away and not telling anyone,he'll also regret being born."

Both siblings laughed on their way back home,the smile did quickly disappear from their faces once they spotted Abuela by the door.

* * *

_Cuando hay un misterio hay que investigar_

_Si sigues las pistas lo resolveras Cuando hay un misterio mucha atencion_

_Son fundamentales para la solucion_

Topa was dressed in cheap Sherlock attire,Lila only groaned and rolled her eyes,he spent an entire hour deciding on this outfit and won't stop singing,he is clearly not taking this seriously.

_Marcas, huellas, rastros, señales son fundamentaleeees_

"¡TOPA!" Lila yelled while he was spinning around the street,two seconds from hitting a lamp post and being noticed by Classenclown and Natalio who were distractedly walking ahead.

Those guys are giants and walk fast,Lila and Topa are two small,purple beans close to them.

Lila could catch up to them faster on her own but Topa keeps being his Topa self,they won't ever keep up that way. 

_Ando Buscando lo que esta pasando_

_Todo es misterioso por aqui y yo tan curioso si!_

_Ando queriendo saber algo muy extraño esta por suceder!_

_Mejor investigo o esto me va a sorprender!_

"Topa,quit it! They're getting to his house." Lila whispered to a distracted Topa who kept on singing to himself despite the taller girl's protests.

Topa stopped in his tracks abruptly,suddenly unsure.

"You think....that's where he's staying,Lila? With Classenclown?" Topa looked at her with heartbroken big brown eyes and she swallowed.

She definitely has a crush on the oblivious buffoon,doesn't mean she wants things to end up like this.

She doesn't want to get advantage of a heartbroken Topa,that's not her.

They entered the future scientist's house,laughing and chatting away,Topa was on the verge of tears.

Oh,Natalio has an earful comimg for him,a punchful too.

"Lila,we should go home." Topa turned back,Lila couldn't stand to watch this short,depressed,Dollar Store Sherlock leave like this.

"Topa,wait! That...doesn't feel like something Natalio would do,if there's a thing we can count on him to always be is honest.So....I say we go there and finally ask him what's going on." Lila reasoned,hand firmly steadied on the older's shoulder.

She's the one who shares classes with both Natalio and Classenclown,she's a very good observer but never once suspected Natalio could be cheating,she has this nagging feeling building a knot in her throat indicating that it very likely is something worse

Topa looked to be pondering this over,he nodded slowly and they got closer to the teen scientist's quite fancy house.

* * *

"Topa,please,tell me what you're seeing already,it would have been much better for everyone involved if _I_  was the one up there looking and you were down here."

Lila complained angrily,carrying Topa on her shoulders while he spied the house.

"Well,it's not my fault you lost rock,paper,scissors." Topa shrugged,smirking.

"You cheated,you- you know you'll never fairly win over me at anything!" she squirmed under him almost making the older boy lose balance,there was no Natalio or Classenclown to be seen yet.

"Shhh,Natalio's coming." Topa whispered,both held their breath.

Natalio was smiling bright,an white violin on his hands,he got closer to a vase with a plant that looked very distinct from the others in the small garden,he greeted the plant and started happily playing to it.

Topa didn't know what to do with this,he bit his lip nervously,Natalio was just acting normal and-

"Hey,my handsome Elf! What a surprise! It's kind of late for you to be out there,I'll tell Classenclown to let you in."

The musician with wild hair said excitedly,trying to hide his nerves once he spotted Topa by the wall,the curly-haired teen gulped and jumped off Lila's shoulders.

"What happened?!" the redhead gritted her teeth.

"Natalio saw me,he'll let us in!" Topa ran to the front door,Lila lagging behind.

_Please don't be something too bad please don't be something too bad please-_

* * *

They were let in by a maid,after Lila angrily tackled Natalio,3 people having to take her off him,Topa and Natalio decided it was best to be left alone by the garden,the taller sitting by the rocking chair and grabbing his violin once again.

"You know,you can't play too much for them,give too much water,nutrients,expose them to the sun too much,they need a perfect balance." Natalio started,clearly stalling and looking anywhere but at Topa standing in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest with defiant eyes.

"I know,Natalio.Why are you here? Why did you run away? Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped! I thought you trusted me-" Topa started pacing the garden,looking on the verge of a breakdown,Natalio hated this,he should have been more careful,he shook his head and said plainly.

"Breathe,Topa!" the older stopped and breathed in sharply,trembling like a leaf.Natalio put him comfortably on his lap in the rocking chair,embracing the smaller body firmly,this should help soothe him.

"Please don't make me tell him,look at him." Natalio whispered,pleading to Classenclown who was approaching the other side of the glass door.

"You have to." was the teen chemist's response.

"I don't want to."

"Tell me." Topa was heard muffled against Natalio's flannel clad chest.

"You won't tell him,I will.His uncle's been beating him because of you,grow up already." with that he was heading back to his lab,Lila gasped,wide-eyed,running to their side.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!" Natalio yelled,uncharacteristically angry,he felt Topa flinch,the younger looked down and addressed him.

"It's not true,he beat me because he's a piece of human garbage,you had nothing to do with it."

"Natalio,I'm so sorry,I was afraid something along these lines was happening,you really should have told us." Lila said with emotion to her voice and blue eyes,putting a stiff hand on his shoulder while he kept on rocking the chair back and forth.

"I know,I was just afraid....I should have realized I wouldn't be able to hide this for too long."

"Natalio?" Topa looked up,he was so tired,he should be home,everyone was and everyone should.

"Mm?"

"Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been headcanoing Topa as ADHD for awhile (just like Doris and Ricardo) but the more I explore his character,the more I realize he'd fit way too well on the spectrum alongside the ultimate favorites Carlos and Francis,he's a less scarred,spoiled version of them (mostly Francis) and that's valid.


End file.
